


Lazy Morning Kisses

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Kiss Prompt Ficlet for Fem! Bones/Kirk.





	Lazy Morning Kisses

Kiss prompt#6  
Lazy morning kisses before they even open their eyes, still mumbling incoherently (Mckirk)

"Morning, Bones," Jim rumbled sleepily as he silenced the buzzing alarm. 

Lena groaned and rolled over, intent on being in denial for as long as possible. She really hated mornings, that was an established fact. 

"S'all a lie. I refuse to believe it's morning," she mumbled incoherently. 

Jim chuckled as he scooted up close behind her. 

"The alarm begs to differ, Bones," he rasped. Jim's morning voice was rather growly and sometimes cracked like he was going through puberty. Despite her disagreement with the clock, she couldn't help but smile as his lips began leaving a trail of kisses up her shoulders and neck. 

Flopping onto her back, she reveled in the scratchy feel of his attentions as he made his way up her chin and finally to her lips. Jim knew how to make mornings less horrible, that was for sure. 

She cracked her eyes open when he finally pulled away and stared up at those too pretty blue eyes looking down at her. Even a self professed hardened cynic like herself was in no way immune to their cerulean charm.

"Dammit, Jim," she breathed. "Why ya gotta go and ruin a perfectly good grump?"

"Because I like coaxing smiles out of you, babe. They're breathtaking," Jim replied, looking far too cheery for first thing in the morning. "YOU'RE breathtaking." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jim," Lena declared, even as she pulled him down for another kiss. Heaven help her, she was completely in love with the unfairly gorgeous brat, for better or worse.


End file.
